


Saint Patrick

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, JBJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossover, HOHmygods, M/M, Making Out, Public Hand Jobs, alcohol consumption, bap nsfw, bottom daehyun, face eating kisses, have you looked at them, jbj nsfw, lime tongues, messy drinks, st patricks day smut fic, their lips caused this whole thing, top hyunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Written for a Saint Patrick's Day prompt: Daehyun and Hyunbin meet up at an all-idol party and hit it off. (There was no tag for these two.)





	Saint Patrick

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Requested Saint Patrick’s Day fic for @notsafeformaknaes

Daehyun arrived with the rest of his members to the party. It was one simply for idols so they could relax and enjoy themselves without fans as much as possible, letting loose. They weren’t the first, hopefully not the last, to arrive as the place was fairly busy. Someone had allowed it at their large home which gave plenty of room for movement. All of the lights that could be found had green paper or lightbulbs in them, the place gorgeously lit in the most Irish of ways. Junhong, almost immediately, went to go dance in the large living room. The young maknae got thoroughly excited as he pointed out the Yongguk, the closest of his members, that most of the food and drinks were green.

“We can… indulge? Right, hyung?” Junhong asked, his hands coming to rest against his own chest to beg for the freedom he so wanted.

Yongguk smirked, nodding, “yes, it’s a party after all.”

“I’m going to go see how many of the drinks are green…” Himchan murmured, Daehyun nodding and curling fingers around the man’s wrist so he could be easily led towards the drinks. He was curious, as well.

On the way, he ran into a few people he knew but he didn’t stop. He would wave or grin huge, asking those close enough how they were doing and receiving kind words.

At the table, he found that most of the drinks served were alcohol and pretty much all green. Lips shifting, perking into an “o”, Daehyun gave a shake to Himchan’s arm who grinned and nodded.

“Look, tiny little green shots.” Daehyun said excitedly, motioning to the bartender handing them over to someone who had ordered some. They ordered two for themselves just to try, staying at the bar to enjoy them. When they were handed the drinks, Himchan handed over Daehyun’s and the male chuckled, handing one over to Himchan. It was odd, but he went with it.

Tipping their heads back, they downed the drink and Daehyun inhaled hard, eyes popping wide as his mouth spread in a wide gasp. Grinning huge, he looked at the shot glass in his hand and licked his lips, having enjoyed that. The lime had been like a punch but he’d been happy about it. Himchan appeared in a different boat, face twisted in more distaste than anything.

“Ahh, that didn’t mix well. Whatever they used to mix that with was not good.” He put the glass down just as Daehyun waved the male back over for a taste of two more drinks, different mixes but still green.

“Maybe you’ll like the next one.” Daehyun hummed happily, leaning against the counter to face his hyung. Himchan did the same, elbow on the counter as he face the other.

“Are we going to try all the different drinks? Junhong might ask which ones he’s more likely to enjoy.”

“He might try them all anyway.” Daehyun murmured, the both of them fully aware that was more the truth. Chuckling, they took the drinks given to them and downed them, the lime stinging the burn that the alcohol made but in the best ways. Neither liked this one so much, so another pair was ordered. This time, when they got this drink, they took it and headed out to the party. This drink, in a taller glass, was to be sipped so that was what they planned.

Himchan wandered to go speak with a friend of his and Daehyun did the same. He liked the way the alcohol settled in his gut and started to make him feel warm the longer it stayed in him. He made his way back to the bar a few times the next few hours, dancing and thoroughly enjoying himself, even getting groped on the backside on accident when a drunk man thought he was the girlfriend standing right next to him. Junhong and him snacked on some of the food, loving the green rice wraps enough to make a mess of a few as they ate. He danced for a short while with Youngjae and then some woman he couldn’t remember the name of, the alcohol tickling his mind in the best ways.

In need of a new beverage, he made his slow way back to the counter to order something else. As he leaned on the edge, he eyed something sticky on the counter and made a face, not curious in the least about what that was. Looking at the menu, he made a face and tried to remember the name of the shot he’d had upon arrival. It had tasted so good and stung so gorgeously. Murmuring to himself, trying to remember the name, he didn’t notice the male coming up to him. Flinching a bit, his eyes opened at the hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the digits and followed them even more upwards to a smiling face.

“Hey, Daehyun-hyung, right? From B.A.P?” Daehyun, nodding, shifted to face the male a little better. He was tipsy, not drunk, so his mind was working but it still took him a second before he gasped and thrust a hand out, flattening it to the others’ chest.

“Ahh! You’re Hyunbin-ah. It’s nice to meet you.” He offered a bow, the movement not making him dizzy so he was still on the lighter side of tipsy.

“I am, yes!” Hyunbin bowed, careful not to move the hand at his chest. “I was meaning to come greet you. Can I order you a drink?”

“We don’t have to pay for them.” Daehyun assured the male, fingers twitching against that chest. The younger male was solid under the loose, green shirt that hid everything fairly well.

“No, I know. But if we did, I’d have asked to pay for one. May I?” Daehyun nodded slowly, always welcome to receive things, especially from such charismatic smiles.

“They have these small green shots.. I had one when I first came in…” Daehyun started, trying to remember what it was called. He looked around, trying to see if anyone around them currently had one. He motioned to a woman walking by with one and Hyunbin chuckled, looking.

“Pago Pago? Sure. I’ll have one with you. It’s not usually a green drink but I figure it’s easy to just add coloring.” Once the drinks were ordered, they turned toward each other and Daehyun pulled his hand back, apologizing. “I don’t mind.” Hyunbin assured the male, grinning.

“I like that name for a drink.” The elder of the two commented, his eyes drawn to the features of his companion. The male was nice to look at, that was for sure, and smelled pleasant. Maybe he smelled of flowers? Before Daehyun could add more thought to it, their drinks were brought over and they grabbed them.

As if by some divine design, Hyunbin went to drink his shot but someone bumped into him, apologies thrown everywhere as the person righted themselves. Apparently the leg of a chair had snapped and, once everyone knew the male was okay, things went back to normal. The chair was taken back behind the counter, laughter all around. Daehyun, concerned, had gone to find napkins and came up to Hyunbin to start dabbing at the shot that had spilled almost completely over the males jaw and neck.

“Sorry I’m such a mess.” Hyunbin teased at himself and Daehyun snorted a laugh, shaking his head as he dabbed at the males neck. He couldn’t help himself, his fuzzy brain not using any filters whatsoever, and touched a fingertip down the smoothness of the younger males neck.

His eyes were staring at the spot he touched, finger sliding back up towards a jaw. He adored the arch of this adam’s apple and even wiped the edge of a napkin against it. Hyunbin, watching the hyung’s face. There was silence between them, the whole party seeming to lessen in noise until there was nothing but a buzz.

“Would it be easier… if we cleaned this in the bathroom?” Hyunbin asked, head tilting farther to the side to allow more of that neck to be accessible. Daehyun visibly swallowed, pupils wide in the eyes that went up to look at the others face.

“It might be.” The younger nodded at that and reached up, grabbing a wrist and pulling. Daehyun followed as fast as the male walked, excusing them both as they walked quickly past everyone in their path. There was a small amount of issue when they found the bottom bathroom occupied, a line outside, but then Hyunbin dragged the elder up a flight of stairs.

A sense of urgency followed them as the went past a few doors on the upper floor before they found what they were looking for. Entering the bathroom, Daehyun kicked the door a little harder than he meant to, wincing. Oddly enough, the lighting in here was just as green as it had been in the rest of the house which leant an odd darkness to the whole place.. Hyunbin reached past the elder, flicking the lock on the door half a second before going in for a kiss. He paused, however, as his eyes landed on the drink still in the hyung’s hand. Smirking, he leaned back and stared at it. He also took the time to notice the green that glew in the dark on the others shirt and outright chuckled at it.

“You kept the drink this whole time?” It was a feat, really, considering. Daehyun seemed almost as surprised as Hyunbin about this and laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, well. You spilled yours, I figured we could share this.”

“Sure.” Hyunbin nodded, curious what the male would do. He could still feel his own drink on the lower half of his mouth and over his neck, making part of his shirt wet. With a smile, Daehyun put the very tip of his finger into the shot and then pushed it to Hyunbin’s lips. The plump of them parted with a small noise, tongue sliding out to taste the liquid. LIps twitched in a smile and Daehyun slid the finger down the lower lip. It tugged down as he dragged his finger down and then onto a cheek. More fingers joined it, touching down the messy flesh and then slid down that jaw. The younger let out a trembling breath, tilting his head to the side as the hand caressed his throat.

Swallowing hard, Daehyun pulled his hand back and took half of the shot into his own mouth. Without thinking it through, he grabbed the back of Hyunbin’s neck and pulled their mouths together. With a moan, the liquid slipped from one mouth to the other. It was horribly messy, liquid slipping down both of their mouths as the elder decided not to wait until the liquid was passed over before shoving his tongue into Hyunbin’s mouth.

With a grunt, the younger male felt the liquid wet him even more but he didn’t mind. He dove into the kiss, feeling the drink burn as he swallowed just before he shoved the elder male bodily into the wall. The bathroom was fairly roomy so they didn’t have to twist in order to fit flat. Their hips slotted but they were more focused on their mouths at the moment.

“Pineapple!” Daehyun exclaimed suddenly, finally realizing one of the flavors that was in his mouth and Hyunbin chuckled, the sound cut off as Daehyun dove back into the kiss. In the middle of this one, hands shoved up shirts and a leg thrust up, Daehyun bowing down a bit as he wrapped a leg and pulled those hips to his in a grind. Hyunbin helped, thrusting against the males core, the motions setting a nice pace.

One of Daehyun’s hands came up, the glass having been dropped to the floor at some point, and thrust up against the mess on the younger male’s neck. He felt over the sticky, wet liquid and let his tongue slide from that mouth to lips, tasting the plump flesh there. The two panted heavily, Hyunbin thrusting the elder into the wall, the body rocking back against him.

Hands were all over the place, up shirts, both green, while mouths tasted. Glistening, plump lips glided over each other, tongues a fighting mess. Somehow, Hyunbin managed to put a hand down and grab the plump of a backside to better grind their aching cocks together. The pants between them offered borderline painful friction but they didn’t mind. If anything, it added to their sudden, desperate need to release.

Daehyun moved his lips down, making a mess of the males jaw and then neck, tasting the tang of the drink and loving it. He ground harder, moaning into flesh. He could feel Hyunbin nipping at an earlobe and gave it to him, groaning as teeth found his lobe and nibbled.

“Unnn, kiss me.” He commanded, receiving immediate obedience.

Hands grabbed that backside fully and hauled Daehyun right off his feet, legs wrapping around hips as tongues thrust against each other once more. Bodies moving, alcohol deep in Daehyun’s blood, it didn’t take long before he felt the rise of his release.

“Touch… Can you touch me? I need to cum…” His voice was ragged, eyes unfocused as he spoke against the other males lips that were so soft they felt like clouds. Lime flavored clouds.

“Over the jeans.” Hyunbin murmured, shifting so he was holding Daehyun up with one arm and shoved his hand between them. THe tips of his fingers felt over that outline, touching along that cock in the sensitive of places. Thumb pressing against the head, his digits worked down the underside that twitched hard. “Good?”

“Mhm!” Daehyun, unable to speak, shoved their mouths together once more. He needed the younger male to swallow his cries as he came. Only a few strokes from those fingers, his own hips thrusting while Hyunbin stayed mostly still, and he came undone.

The elder male made strangled moans as he rode his orgasm out, spilling into his pants and wetting the front of them. HIs cries were, indeed, swallowed by the other male. Twitching bodily, Daehyun took longer than usual to come off of his buzzed release. Lips curled upwards, equally as twitchy, he started going limp. He chuckled, chewing his own lower lip with disbelief at how mind blowing that had been.

Hyunbin thrust upwards, grabbing that backside with both hands once more and rocked his hips into the sensitive male. Gaining a groan, Hyunbin kissed those lips and ran their noses together. Daehyun kissed back, lazily giggling at the eskimo kiss.

“Put your hand on me, it’s my turn.” Grinning, Daehyun pushed his hand down. His movements were sluggish, hand working over the hard length of Hyunbin’s covered cock, but it seemed only to heighten the pleasure. He outlined the pulsing flesh, tracing it and toying with the underside far more than was healthy. Moans were swallowed by the elder male, lips pressed together and gently bumping with the thrusts that the younger gave.

“Mmm, so good…” Daehyun hummed, his body still tingling from his release as he was thrust against. The younger male nodded, focusing on his release which came not too much later.

As he reached his peak and tipped over, he shoved Daehyun into the wall, squishing the male flat so his hand couldn’t move anymore. Their lips locked, a messy and wet coupling that wouldn’t stay locked if they were both sober. Wetness spread over Hyunbin’s crotch, his pulsing girth twitching against the still hand that had helped work him to his orgasm.

Lips parted, a green-tinted tongue darting into Hyunbin’s mouth as a moan shoved deep from his chest at the down peak of his release. Groaning, he managed to offer a few rocks of his hips before he needed to put the hyung down. Both men stumbled to keep footing and then lazily kissed a few more times before checking out the damage they had caused. Picking up the glass, lying on the carpet by the sink, Hyunbin chuckled. Looking to Daehyun, eyeing the lips that were parted and swollen from the kissing, and groaned.

“I could eat you alive.” He commented, voice thick as he pulled the male over to him. Daehyun chuckled, coming over easily. Their noses touched and the green tongue darted to taste the tip of that nose.

“Maybe another day. We should head out, we might be missed soon.” They pulled from each other, righting clothes and hair, and headed back to the party, the lighting easily able to hide the dark stains in the front of both their jeans.


End file.
